


Roof-Top Secrets

by therogueheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Hidden Relationship, Implied Smut, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Homecoming Compliant, Peter is Spiderman, Peter loves Tony, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Spiderman operates without The Avengers, Steve is only mentioned, Teasing, Tony loves Peter, bdsm dynamic, like twice, mostly - Freeform, sfw, slight D/S dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: The pink, plush mouth came first, already curved into a pout. Framed by round, milky cheeks and giving way to a set of dark, honey eyes. Last was the hair, thick and ruffled and falling in waves across his head. Tony let himself take a pause, fingertips skating a ringlet before he pressed the mask into the kid’s hand and let their gazes meet.“We talked about this” he reminded him, voice rough as he took stock of the wide pout, the way the boy leaned back against the wall, hips jutted forwards. It was a cocky pose, arrogant and defiant. Tony adjusted his own stance, pressing the boy back, flat against the wall.“I never said I’d stop” the boy whispered, cheeky and light, eyes sparkling in the glow of the reactor. He was right, of course. It just made Tony want to kiss him more, to lick the sass from his mouth.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 156





	Roof-Top Secrets

The comms crackle into life just as Tony was about to take a bite out of his hamburger. It’s standard, really. He’s come to the conclusion he was probably a Politician or an equally deplorable being in his past life.

Maybe a cat. They’re meant to assholes, right?

“Everyone in proximity of the 4th sector, be vigilant. Tony’s favourite headache is approaching the area like an _antelope_ ”.

It’s Steve, sleepy and dull through the comms. Though the kid keeps them on their toes, he’s been long passed off as harmless. Tony sighed and set his burger down, heaving himself to his feet.

“I got him” he muttered, allowing the helmet to envelop his face. He didn’t need to ask JARVIS, the AI automatically brought up the tracker Tony had slipped onto the kid the last time, and with a last, forlorn look at his snack, he let the thrusters take him upwards.

It wasn’t hard to find the kid. Even amongst the jungle of towering buildings, swinging about in the sky made you pretty noticeable. It also didn’t hurt that the kid had chosen a bright red and a rich blue as his colour scheme. He changed his flight path and aimed straight for the kid.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it _bats_ that operate at night?” He asked casually as they glided towards each other.

To his credit, the kid didn’t seem surprised when Tony came gliding into view. Despite his best efforts to re-aim, body twisting in the air, Tony still caught him, rolling elegantly to his side and snatching the kid by the waist. The kid struggled for a brief moment, pawing at his back and trying to physically crawl over his shoulder, but Tony cuffed him on the back of the head and the struggling stopped as the kid went limp in his hold, like a scruffed puppy.

Tony held him close, supporting his weight as he altered course and made haste back his sector before some nosy ass with a scope caught them (Clint). He made aim for a building deep within his assigned sector, and knew exactly which one to land home at. There was a small radio shack atop it, and Tony flew them right to the door, landing light on his feet.

The kid was just catching his balance when Tony used the side of his leg to push the door open, metal fingers curling around a slim wrist to drag the kid in after him. As his helmet begun to flow down his temples and cheeks he reached out, grasping the edge of the mask and tugging upwards.

The pink, plush mouth came first, already curved into a pout. Framed by round, milky cheeks and giving way to a set of dark, honey eyes. Last was the hair, thick and ruffled and falling in waves across his head. Tony let himself take a pause, fingertips skating a ringlet before he pressed the mask into the kid’s hand and let their gazes meet.

“We talked about this” he reminded him, voice rough as he took stock of the wide pout, the way the boy leaned back against the wall, hips jutted forwards. It was a cocky pose, arrogant and defiant. Tony adjusted his own stance, pressing the boy back, flat against the wall.

“I never said I’d stop” the boy whispered, cheeky and light, eyes sparkling in the glow of the reactor. He was right, of course. It just made Tony want to kiss him more, to lick the sass from his mouth.

“Peter, it’s not _safe_. There’s attacks almost nightly, we’re all on fucking _rota_ for watching the streets…You-”

“Got your attention” Peter finished, coy and syrupy as slim fingers curled around his metal bicep, fingertips sliding down, along the inside of his elbow. Even though it wasn’t direct contact, it still made Tony’s skin prickle. He tried to speak, but could manage only a growl, hands raising to grip Peter’s hips, thumbs pressing against the bone.

“ _Sweetheart_. Baby boy, it’s not safe for you to be out. And if you keep chasing me down, the others are gonna suspect something” he pointed out softly, pressing a little harder just to see his lashes flutter, just to listen to his breath hitch.

“Is that what you care about, Mr. Stark? About keeping me your dirty, slutty little secret?” Peter murmured in response, gaze dipping to the crotch of the suit slyly before raising, if only to Tony’s mouth. “Scared I’ll want to try something new if I get close to them? That it? I’ll bet the serum made _everything_ bigger on Captai-”

Tony let out a deep, guttural sound, sliding one hand from hip to between the boys thighs, spandex and kevlar doing nothing to keep him from the pretty, hard little cock that strained there. It cut Peter’s words into a high gasp, spine arching and hips nudging forwards.

“You want Captain America so bad? You’d have gone to sector two” he purred cruelly, palming the delicate bulge. Peter could only whine and clutch at his arms, fingers sliding against the smooth metal. Tony took both his hands away and pressed them to Peter’s shoulders, pushing down until the boy slid breathlessly along the wall, collapsing onto his heels and looking up at him with wide, hungry eyes.

He let the suit receed, flowing away from his body to bring Peter’s face level with his own cock, hard and impatient against the fabric of his trousers. The boy almost went crosseyed looking at it, tongue lolling and eyes devouring. Tony let him look for a while, before burying his hand in those thick, silky curls, tugging until Peter looked up again.

“You wanted this so bad, darling? So hungry for cock you were willing to disobey me, put yourself at risk? So eager for the team to find out you’re my desperate little whore?”

Peter could only mewl in response, eyes glossy and gone already, hands pawing at Tony’s thighs needily. A quick tip of his head showed his watch and he let go of Peter’s hair, taking those slim, delicate wrists in hand and guiding Peter to his cock.

“You have ten minutes before we rotate. I suggest you work _hard_ ”.


End file.
